1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices which include a porous cellulose-containing substrate having a cellulose-containing film secured thereto without the use of an adhesive.
2. Background of Related Art
In situ hemostatic therapy has primarily focused on the transformation of precursor solutions into solids within a patient's body. Transformations have been achieved by a variety of means, including precipitation, polymerization, crosslinking, and desolvation. However, significant limitations exist when using solutions for in situ hemostatic therapy. Solutions of low viscosity may flow away and be cleared from an application site before transformation and solidification occurs. Furthermore, formulation of the solutions may be complex, as preparation of precursor solutions typically requires reconstitution of the precursors, or, when the solutions are stored frozen, thawing.
Therefore it would be desirable to provide in situ hemostatic therapy which includes implantable devices combined with dry materials that are activated by the presence of aqueous physiological fluids. The combination of an implantable device with dry materials ensures the situ hemostatic therapy occurs at the site of implantation.